This invention relates generally to credit card accessories. More specifically it relates to card container, and is an improvement, for its intended purpose,, over the art as presented in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,045,102 to Austin; 4,305,497 to Pacilio; and 912,804 to Brush.
It is well known that credit cards promote sales because people tend to buy more than they otherwise would when they do not have to pay out cash at the time of the purchase. The general feeling is that by the time the payment will be due they will have the money. However sometimes such over buying causes financial stress when the payment becomes due, so that persons tend to blame their problem on their possession of a credit card. Had it not been available, they now would have no problem. This situation is objectionable and therefore in need of an improvement.